Lost Picture Faded Memories
by time.forgets
Summary: Recover a bit of Allison Cameron's past. What secrets lie there and has it been under House's nose all along?


Disclaimer: I don't own it, just in case you havn't noticed.

Lost Picture

You felt, as the nurse put the tiny baby in her arms, that the last nine months had been worth it., even labor, just to be able to see your tiny baby's face. You couldn't believe that she had half made this beautiful little girl. You didn't know who the father was but that didn't matter, all that mattered was this little bundle that was going to turn your whole life around.

You loved your baby to death but you still could not help but be scared. You were sixteen, the one parent you had left wouldn't be able to support you or the child. You were going to have to make your own way. But you would. You would do anything right now for your new-born daughter, Domino.

You were so engrossed in looking at your child, you only half noticed the man who came in the room and just randomly started taking photos. When it did finally register, he was back out in the corridor, taking pictures of anything and everything around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You fell asleep, Domino sleeping safely in the nursery. You were woken by a doctor who came into your room. "There's something wrong with your daughter…"

That's all you heard. You didn't hear the rest, or if you did, it was all foggy. Nothing mattered anymore, your perfect daughter was sick.

You stayed outside the room where your daughter was being kept. You didn't want to leave her, because if you did, she might go away. You stayed there. You saw doctors come in and do tests. You vaguely remember a doctor coming out and saying that they didn't know what was wrong with her. You didn't care as long as she got better.

You watched the doctors do tests on her. You watched as something started beeping and a whole group of doctors swarmed around her bed.

You knew then that something was very wrong, you were about to walk in there and make them tell you what was going on, make them tell you that she would be okay. But you didn't. You stayed in the corridor until a doctor came out. His face looked sort of sad, but it might just be that he was tired. Please make him tired. Then it wouldn't be the news that he was about to give you that was making him sad.

"I'm sorry," he said. "She passed away."

The rest didn't matter. The doctor was still talking but you couldn't face it anymore. You turned and you ran. You didn't know where. But you had to run, anywhere, away from anything. Maybe if you ran fast enough, all the events in the last 24 hours wouldn't be able to catch up with you. Maybe you could outrun them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were up on the roof. Wedged between an air vent and the wall. You made yourself as small as you possibly can with your large belly and hid from everything. Running didn't work so maybe hiding will.

You don't know how long you were up there for. It could have been two hours it could have been two minutes. From far away you hear the roof door opening and then closing behind someone.

The next thing you know, there is someone next to you, kneeling down. Trying to get you out of the gap between the wall and the air vent. You wouldn't let him.

But you can not resist forever. You let him take you out of the cramped space. You try to stand up but you're too weak. He picks you up and carries you down the stairs.

Even when you've just had a baby you are still light enough to be picked up. He slowly takes you through the corridors of the hospital. You don't see or hear anything. The only thing you are aware of is his strong arms holding you and his shoulder which you are pouring your tears onto. He carries you back to your room and slowly lowers you to the bed.

Even from your peripheral vision you can see it is the man who was taking the pictures. Once he's put you on the bed, you look up to meet his eyes, saying the apology you can't put into words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison Cameron woke up in a sweat. The last thing she remembered from her dream was the piercing blue gaze of Doctor Gregory House. Her mind was numb. She was on a couch somewhere in the hospital, but the only thing she could think to do was find House.

_The picture, he took a picture. The picture of Domino, he has a picture of her. I need that picture._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For some reason House had a picture on his mind for the past week or so. It was one he had taken years ago when he had gotten his new camera and had gleefully taken a picture of everything he could find.

The picture his mind was dwelling on was one of a young girl and her baby. It was a beautiful shot. She was looking down at the child and even from the angle of the shot you could see the large smile that was on her face and the loving tenderness in her eyes.

It had been on his mind so much that he had gotten out the old photo album that it was in and had a look at the picture. He had been flipping through it when he had fallen asleep. _Oh well, the picture can wait until I get up_ was his last thought as he drifted into peaceful slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOUSE!" Cameron yelled as she sprinted into his office.

The sudden loud noise woke up the sleeping doctor and he stared at her groggily.

"THE PICTURE! YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE PICTURE! You've got to have it!" She was sobbing now and House still had no idea what she was talking about.

"THAT'S IT!" Cameron yelled and pointed to a page of the photo album House was looking at before.

Suddenly everything clicked. Well some things. The picture was of her, and her baby. But Cameron didn't have a kid, did she? He was getting even more confused and so he stood up, ignoring the pain in this thigh and walked over to calm Cameron down.

She was full out crying now so House took her in his arms. He only realized after, that this was an extremely un-House thing to do but he needed to know what she was talking about and he couldn't do that while she was in this state.

He was about to ask what this was all about when he had a flash back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the doctors in diagnostics were forced to go and look for the girl who had runaway. He went up to the roof, hoping to just stay up there and not look but once he was up there he heard someone crying.

He walked over to the girl. She would have only been about sixteen. He tried to make her get up. She wouldn't budge. He wondered why she was so out of it and then it hit him. Her baby had just died. He tenderly picked up the girl Alice or something like that and when he found she could support herself, picked her up and slowly walked back to her room. When he got there, he lowered her down to her bed and that was when he finally got a glimpse of her eyes.

It was Cameron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not so review with what you think. Hope you liked it,

Jules.


End file.
